Matsu Hospital
by WolfLover316
Summary: It's been a year since Naru shut down SPR to go to America.(everyone I PROMISE the chapters get better 4 or 5 and on so please bare with it ;D). He recently decided to return to Japan. Everyone gathers for a reunion but where's Mai? Right now there is something amiss and everyone knows it. I can never summarize, don't hate! (Also I promise I've been updating more recently!) Jan2015
1. Sakura's Cafe

It's been a full year since SPR was together. After Naru and Lin went to America the whole group went their separate ways. Until one phone call changed everything.

Ring, ring, ring, ri- "Hello?" Bou-san questioned the unknown caller, what's the point of caller ID if all it says is unknown caller? "Bou-san, it's Shibuya. " "N-Naru?" That's all that Bou-san could manage to say. "Yes is it really so hard to believe?" Naru simply asked in his monotone voice. "Listen, Bou-san, I need you to get the rest of the team together for me, " Did he really think Bou-san would do that after what Naru did? "Can you do that?" Bou-san already regretted what his answer was. "Sure Naru, but aren't you in America?" "No I've returned to Japan, now where shall we meet?"

"How about Sakura's Café? Last time I checked Mai was working there." Bou-san hadn't spoken to Mai for three months but knew she would be surprised to see everyone waiting at a table for her.

"Very well, Lin and I should be there at 11:30 sharp."

"See ya then" Naru hung up. "Jeez! You think he would still say bye or something but nooo, same old Naru!" Bou-san could already complaining about Naru's same old attitude problem.

The next day…

11:34 a.m.

"Did I not say 11:30?" Naru had started questioning Bou-san as soon as he had arrived.

"You said that was when you and Lin were arriving Naru" Bou'san sighed as he slammed the door to his car. *wham!* "Ow! What the hell Ayako?" "You heard Naru you were late," Ayako said with a little smirk on her face. "If I can recall correctly, you were late as well Ayako" Ayako's smirk had now vanished from her face and had been replaced with a light red. "Only by a minute though Naru!" "You heard the man Ayako, late is late" Now Bou-san was the one smirking. Ayako quickly swung her purse at the back of his head and had succeeded at hitting her target.

"Dammit Ayako! "

"Sorry! There was a fly," everyone soon laughed for a moment before Naru interrupted the fun(as always). "If you're all done messing around we should all continue inside," Naru had already started walking toward the front door to Sakura's Café.

Monk's P.O.V

"How many sir?" The waitress asked with a small smile. "That'll be seven please, oh and is Mai in today?" The girl's smile quickly turned to a frown and everyone in the group was waiting for her reply, she finally spoke.


	2. Matsu Hospital

I forgot to do this in the last chapter I'm so sorry -_-

I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, who owns Ghost Hunt?

Oh well I'll look it up later, thank you for the review btw ^^.

So now you get to find out where Mai is. So exiting XD, oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. *sweat drop* hate it when people do that.

Needed my friends'/mom's opinions and they said my 1st option was better. Onward to VICTORY!

"How many sir?" The waitress asked with a small smile. "That'll be seven please, oh and is Mai in today?" The girl's smile quickly turned to a frown and everyone in the group was waiting for her reply, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, " the waitress clouded up a bit with the tears that were ready to flood from her eyes. "Mai has been in the hospital for two weeks, she got hit by a car, the man was drunk" She quickly grabbed a napkin and shoved it to her face to block her tears. "Which hospital?" Naru spoke from the rest of the group. "*sniff* Matsu *sniff* Hospital I believe" She managed to say before she broke down. "Were you close to her Miss?" Bou-san questioned the teen.

"She's one of my best friends. I tried to visit her one time but they say only relatives can see her."

"Has she woken up yet?" Masako asked from behind her kimono sleeve, you could hear the concern in her voice.

"What are we waiting for?" Bou-san practically gained all the attention from the café. "Well I'm going no matter what those doctors and nurses say!"

At the hospital…

"What do you mean only family members are allowed to see patients?" Bou-san erupted once the nurse denied him to see Mai.

"Sorry sir, it's a rule. Family only." "I'm like her brother can't you make an acception just this once? Come on!"

"We'll be sure to let you know when she wakes up, then you can see her" She answered as Naru would of which made Bou-san even more pissed. "Can we at least have her room number?" Ayako questioned from her chair in the waiting area. "Very well, she's in room 302 on the third floor," She simply walked away as soon as she gave the room number. (she is a nurse! She can't wait at her desk when she has patients to look after.)

"Okay then, thank you miss."

"Can't we just sneak a peek to see how she's doing?" Yasu questioned from his chair next to Ayako.

"No we should just wait here 'til she wakes up" Naru spoke from the chair he'd been sitting in reading his book while Bou-san had been arguing with the nurse. "Where's patient 302? " a few doctors and nurses ran by. The nurse returned but she was out of breath. "What patient was Mai Taniyama again?" Bou-san had a worried expression on his face.

"302" Was her reply.

**Dun dun dun! D=**

**Where's Mai now? What happened.**

**Wasn't she still bed-ridden? Review please! I need to know if it's good enough! **

**JK but seriously let me know if it's good and I'll write another chapter ^^**


	3. The Encounter

**Me: Ok take it away… wait! Mai's not here…**

**Naru: No**

**Me: Come on Naru!**

**Naru: Why would you do this anyway?**

**Me: Because I'm gonna say who created Ghost Hunt!**

**Naru: WolfLover316 does not own Ghost Hunt**

**Me:…You're so depressed because you don't have tea aren't you?**

**Naru:… Shut up…**

**Me: Oh I know why! I can't say though. So the story was by Fuyumi Ono.**

"Alright, Masako and John you search the top three floors, Ayako and Bou-san check floors seven through four," Naru was instructing until, "Oh but can't I be with Bou-san?" Yasu whined at the fact that he would either be with Lin or Naru.

"Hell no! Put him with Ayako!" "But Bou-chan!"

"Alright! Yasu you're with Ayako and Lin and I shall scan floors three through two."

"So I get the first and the basement?" Bou-san just knew that he would have to deal with all the dead bodies in the morgue. The thought sent shivers down his spine though he's dealt with the deceased in many cases.

Naru's P.O.V.

"Yes, you have to go through the first floor and the basement" I practically hissed through my teeth but all I cared about was finding Mai.

_Why do I even care this badly? I know we need to find her but still, why do I have this feeling of anger? Why anger? Am I mad that I wasn't here to protect her? Dammit!_

" Lin let's go" We jogged apart from the rest of the group. "Oh Naru!" Oh no, "Madoka" Lin spoke at a fair but loud enough for her to hear voice. "So where's Mai-chan?" She just smiled at her questioned and froze when Lin said "We don't know".

With Bou-san…

"Mai?" He spoke just above a whisper. "Why would she be down here in the first place?" He saw something in the corner of his eye. "Mai? Is that you?" The lights begin to flicker. "This is just my imagination, this is just my imagination!"

"Is it now?" He quickly turned face to face with someone he knew. "Mai, what're you doing down here?" She merely smiled, not the normal cheerful smile she always had but a wicked smile.

"Mai?" He took a few steps back she took a few steps forward. "What's wrong? Ghoul got you're tongue?" She laughed a maniacal laugh that was indeed not hers.

Oh. My. God. Why is Bou-san not doing anything!

Naru: He doesn't want to hurt her.

Shut up Naru you know what you just spoiled it! Forget it! *Leaves Naru just sitting there*.


	4. Mai's Situation

**Me: *stare*…**

**Naru:*stare*…**

**Me:…..**

**Naru: Dammit what do you want?**

**Me: I'm waiting for my apology.**

**Naru: I'd rather say that you don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Well thank you Naru. ^^ **

**Naru: What?**

**Me: You just did the disclaimer without me asking you silly little narcissist. **

**Naru:… I really hate you. **

"Mai," Bou-san whipped around and pulled out his walkie talkie while running from her "Everyone! Mai's down in the basement! Hurry up she's *gah*!" Mai knocked Monk onto the ground. _How? How?_ _She was on_ _the other side of the morgue!_

" I can hear your thoughts fool!" Mai's voice was the same as before but even more frightening now. "Come now monk! Aren't you even going to fight back?" Mai's feet were no longer on the ground.

**Naru's P.O.V.**

"Everyone! Mai's down in the basement! Hurry up she's *gah*!"

"Bou-san!" Lin shouted from my left shoulder. "Everyone down to the basement!" My last instruction before Lin, Madoka, and I ran to the stairs.

_Good, we found her but why did Bou-san get cut off, did something happen to Mai? Or Bou-san? Either way we have to get down there now. _We reached the door to the basement everyone else came a few seconds later. "Move it Naru!" _Good lord Madoka! I've already got my hand on the door handle. _I slammed the door into the wall only to find Bou-san on the floor under someone's foot, Mai's foot.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ah, company," Mai removed her foot from Monk's chest, he gasped a huge breath of air into his lungs and rolled away to stand up. "Oh don't you wanna play with me?" Mai's face hadn't changed from it's evil glare. "Mai, what's with all of this why-?"

" Figured it would have been obvious that I am not Mai," She spoke again but she had a more sinister voice. "Who are you?" Naru spoke from the front of the group.

"None of your damn business!"

"Why are you possessing Mai?" Masako spoke behind John's right shoulder. The lights begin to stop flickering. "Goodbye" Mai slumped to the ground with a thud. "Mai!" Everyone ran to her. "Mai, what's it's name?""Itami" the word came from her mouth to Naru's ear.

Back in Mai's room an hour later

"So what's possessing Mai?" Ayako's voice could be heard all the way down the hall. "Perhaps an old patient that has passed."

"Ayako calm down, Naru's trying to find out right now." Bou-san comforted Ayako taking her into his arms while she cried. "Well he needs to hurry up, we have to help Mai."

"It isn't an old patient, it was floating above the ground, no human's spirit can have that much power. It stopped floating when you guys showed up, maybe to hide that it was so powerful."

Naru returned from the nurse's computer down the hall. "I know what's possessed Mai" He spoke in his normal unaffected voice while everyone gathered around him. "Well hurry up Naru! What possessed Mai!" Ayako practically shrieked from her sore throat.

"Well Ayako, Mai is plagued by a… shinigami or death god. They refer to themselves as gods however they are merely powerful demons. This one is named Itami, the demon who causes a human great pain before they die. " Everyone stared with eyes of fear, fear for their friend Mai, who had just got hit by a drunk driver. Why her? She's the sweetest girl they've ever met, so why her?

Naru spoke again, "The supposed drunk driver really wasn't, Itami simply possessed him to run over Mai." _I'm starting to tear up, I have to hold it back, for Mai, we have to get rid of Itami as quickly as possible, before he hurts her again._

**Me: Oh Naru, why do you pretend.**

**Naru: What are you talking about?**

**Me: You know very well.**

**Naru:…. I really don't so just tell me already!**

**Me: You don't hate me silly. ^^. Oh and thanks to my friend Jack I got rid of my writer's block for this chapter, love you man! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Mai's Awake

**Me: Sorry about the delay of the last chapter, I did have writers block, and I really do need to make longer chapters but I get bored of other stories when there's WAY too much detail. (P.S. I also procrastinate so don't be mad at this delay either I'll try to get another story up as soon as possible.)**

**Naru: I've noticed that since the beginning. Why can't you be more focused like a normal person.**

**Me: Shut up you narcissistic tea loving workaholic!**

**Naru:….. Okay I'm sorry.**

**Me:….. Did you just say? Whatever onward with the chapter! I Don't own Ghost Hunt.**

"So a demon that considers itself a god?**" **John questioned walking down the hallway with everyone else (Remember no one except family allowed to see the patients). "Precisely," Naru spoke from Monk's left. They reached the elevator while Naru's arm stretched over and pressed the down arrow.

"So how do we kill it or Itami or whatever?" Ayako questioned and looked over at Naru from Monk's right. "That little piece of information is unknown," Lin answered while pressing the button that lit up with a 1. *_Sigh* I need to know how to beat this Itami, we can't allow him to keep hurting Mai. No matter how much control he thinks he has. _

They reached the first floor while Naru was deep in thought. "Excuse me," the nurse from earlier appeared at her desk. "Yes ma'am?" Madoka asked with a small fake smile on her face. "Thank you for finding miss Taniyama,*phone rings* oh hang on."

She reached for the phone on her desk. "Yes? Really? Alright thank you very much doctor."

"Well, I told you I'd let you know when miss Taniyama was awake," The nurse grabbed a clipboard and headed for the elevator but stopped. "She's awake. Would you please follow me?" Everyone stared for a few seconds and followed. She pressed the up arrow and waited a few seconds for the door to open.

The door opened to another nurse with a patient. "Good evening Suki, who are you going to check on?" She spoke in loving tone.

The patient who was in the wheelchair spoke. "You're going to see Mai aren't you?" The nurse's smile faded to a frown. How did this woman know Mai? "Yes we are, how do you know her ma'am?"

"Itami told me about her," She spoke of him like a human.

Everyone stared for a few moments, questioning looks on their faces. "Miss, how do you know Itami?" Madoka questioned from a few feet away, a worried look on her face. Thinking that the woman was friends with this thing. "He speaks through the walls, his name and then says her name."

"Excuse me who is this Itami? I've never heard of him and I don't believe he's even a patient!" The nurse spoke in an enraged tone as though she needed to know everything.

"Well miss, Suki, since you're Mai's nurse, Itami is-" Bou jabbed Yasu in the ribs before saying "He's no one, sorry, Yasu here's just an idiot," Yasu grabbed his ribs with both arms and keeled over like he was going to be sick.

Naru turned his head far enough to give his 'you idiot why would you do that' glare to Yasu. However he couldn't really see him due to ribs hurting.

"So shall we go see our Mai-chan?" Madoka questioned the nurse, sounding like she was impatient but she really just wanted to change the subject so the nurse wouldn't remember what they were just discussing. "A-alright" good she forgot after Monk and Yasu's little painful moment.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow evening Suki" The other nurse spoke while rolling the wheelchair with the patient away for thinking they would have another episode. "Really? It's only seven thirty," She asked confused, but the nurse responded.

"I had to work earlier today because Ichigo was sick so I get off early tonight. " "Oh well okay, see you tomorrow," She waved to the other nurse with her left hand.

"Shall we?" Suki motioned to the elevator and everyone got in. Someone asked from the side of the elevator, "Which floor?" It was a male voice very deep. "Uh third floor please" Suki answered from Masako's right. He pressed the button and the elevator lurched upward.

_Who is this guy, was he even in here before? If he was then, how did we not see him? I can't start thinking like Mai used to, always assuming. Why hasn't he even turned around yet, you think he'd even think about starting a conversation. Getting off that subject I need to see Mai, I mean WE need to see Mai._

*DING* The elevator lurched to a stop. They exited the elevator and turned to say bye to the man but he was gone."Naru, I think that was Itami. Did you notice how he never showed his face?" Masako questioned from behind her kimono sleeve. "Yes, I did, but I don't think you should assume." "Well then where did he go Naru?"

"Perhaps he had to visit someone on this floor." Ayako did question but she really didn't want to freak out.

**Mai's P.O.V. **

My eyes felt so – heavy. I opened them slowly, all my focus went to the door in front of me. I couldn't understand why the door was so important, it just felt like it would, open all of a sudden.

_Was all of that earlier a dream? Probably, no one even knows where I am. Since there IS a needle in my arm and all I hear is a pause a beep and so on, I must be in a hospital. _

"Mai…" Okay now I'm just hallucinating, I must be on something. Ouch! I barely even moved! Oh yeah, I must of cracked some ribs when that car hit me. AND I have a cast on my right arm so a broken arm and an additional broken right leg. "Don't I have all the damn luck in the world!"

"Oh good you're awake, we thought you would've completely wiped out." There was a nurse at the left side of my bed changing the water bag.

"What do you mean?" I'm so confused! "Don't try to talk too much, would you like me to let your friends know you're awake?" My friends are here? Aw poor Nani, she must be worried sick. "Yes please."

"Alright then, would you like to sit up at least?" All I could do was nod, my voice was starting to hurt a lot. She pressed a button on the side of the bed and it slowly moved me to a sitting position. "I'll be back in a moment," she opened the door and left. (A few minutes later… ) "Sorry that took so long miss Taniyama," She returned with a slight grin. "You can just call me Mai, Ms. Taniyama just sounds weird."

She giggled "Alright then ,Mai, lets check your cast."

"Which one?" I wasn't even serious but she still managed to gain a huge grin on her face. "How about your arm?"

"Fine with me." She came over to my right and took the cast gently. "Can you move your arm at all?" "Yeah a little."

"Can you move it for me then?" I answered the question by moving my arm a little back and forth. There was a knock at the door. "That must be your friends. Come in." I was waiting to see Nani but the people that stood in the doorway really surprised me. "I'll leave you to it then." The nurse left after she put down my arm.

"B-Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasu, Madoka? " I stared for the longest time questioning if I really was awake. Bou-san came running toward me and gave me the greatest bear hug ever recorded. "_Bou-san! I have three cracked ribs_" Not saying the hug was killing me but knowing Ayako she would yell at him. "Hey you old man you're hurting her!" I knew it. She hit him with her purse again. It made him let go of me and I saw the others shuffle in.

Two other people were still in the doorframe. "Dammit you old hag will you stop hitting the ba- " She hit him again. "What the hell? What was that one for?"

"Who you calling an old hag you creeper?" Ayako's eyes were full of anger, If I wasn't in a cast, no two casts, I'd of stepped a mile away. My eyes wandered back to the other two in the doorway. I finally came to understand who they were.

"Lin? Naru?" They stood there before coming in but there was another person behind them. I got a bad feeling about that guy.

**Me: And how was that?**

**Naru: Late as usual when it comes to you being the writer.**

**Me: You know what Naru you're right, (goes down to the kitchen)**

**Mai:… Why'd she leave?**

**Naru: I don't know. **

**Mai: Well it's freaking me out.**

**Me: I'm back, (holding a knife).**

**Naru:. . . . I'm really sorry if I offended you. o_o**

**Me: That's a good narcissist. Review PLEASE and I just might have something between Mai and Naru happen ^^.**

**Mai/Naru: WHAT?**


	6. Suprising Visitor

**Me: Okay so now I've noticed that my previous chappys have been… not too good.**

**Naru: I agree, the last part for the last chapter was actually decent.**

**Me: Oh. My. Gosh. A compliment and I know because I just started the last part recently, the beginning was right after chapter… 4?**

**Itami: Well hello there children, Mai how you doing? Wanna get something to eat?**

**Mai: O_o Wolflover help me get rid of him.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I will.**

**Itami: Well that's not nice, I'm trying to be a good boy!**

**Mai: (really fast) Wolflover does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters except for Itami now GET THE **** OUT!**

**Me:…Enjoy?_**

**Naru's P.O.V.**

_What's_ _she staring at? Me? No over my shoulder. _I turn my head to look over my shoulder to follow Mai's eyes. There was nothing. She spoke a few seconds later."What are you guys doing here?" Mai still had that confused look on her face. Probably my favorite face she ever made.

"We came to see you silly." Ayako messed up Mai's brown hair. Her cinnamon eyes closed and tried to push her away. She hugged Mai gently, that smirk that came on to Mai's face made me want to smile but I still stood there, eying Ayako with my glare. _Maybe I'm mad she's smiling at a time like this or maybe, No! That's not even close! Why would I be jealous?_

"Mai!"Someone called her name from the hall, it was a girl but the voice sounded familiar. Mai looked up to the door and the waitress came barging in panting like a mad dog, What was her name? Mai answered my inner question.

"Nani?" Mai stared as her friend flung her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I've been trying to get in here for the past two weeks but they wouldn't let me see you. "

Mai's face changed from happy to confused again. "WHAT? Two weeks there's no way!" She ended with a slight wail. "Yeah Mai, oh I almost forgot! Darren's coming to see you, he's been so worried!" This time Mai blushed, the blush she would have made whenever I would call her an idiot. My blush.

"Uh no, no way he can't see me like this! Just look, two casts! " she moved her hands in the general direction of her leg. "Oh Mai, Mai, Mai that's too bad, he's already-"

"Mai?" A boy stood in the door, probably my age, dark hair, green eyes, very tall and lean. With something hidden behind his back. Flowers?

**Normal P.O.V. **

Darren walked over to Mai and after a few moments took her in his arms for a hug. Ayako and Bou stopped arguing to look at them. Finally believing Mai found a boyfriend. Nani on Mai's left grinning because of Mai's reaction. Her eyes were wide open and she flushed three different colors of red in less than a minute.

"I missed you Mai, why can't you be more careful?" He held the back of her head with his hand and the hand on her waist had the flowers. "Well sorry for getting run over on a sidewalk I'll try to avoid walking on them from now on." Mai was not the least bit serious.

"Oh please" he released her from his arms and added "You're the only person I've ever known who could choke on rice!" Nani tried to cover her giggling from the memory of Mai eating rice and choking on it for a few seconds, being a witness to the incident. Mai's face got even redder from the team laughing as well.

" Anyway I brought you these" He pulled the flowers from his back again and she smiled yet again due to his sweetness. "These are gardenias! They're so pretty Darren thank you so much." Naru in the corner of the room giving his most famous 'I swear you're really getting on my last nerve' evil death glare of imminent demise.

Ayako squealing like a teenager. "Aw Mai! Such an attractive boy you've gotten with." Bou-san laughing his evil 'about to make fun of you' laugh. Mai just sat there along with Darren giving Bou a look like what the heck? Monk grinned," Yes Mai could you tell us about this boy?" Everyone staring but trying to cover up the laughter in their throats itching to get out.

"Look guys he's just a friend really!" Mai waving her arms frantically in front of her, well one that wasn't in a cast! Everyone laughing now because of their dear friend being herself and not the injured one in the bed earlier. Naru losing his death glare and simply raising an eyebrow. Darren looking over at her then looking back at everyone else, "Are they always like this?"

Mai just looked back at him and said, "Yes, just don't think about what they say. " He just grinned. "Yeah guys we really are just friends," Ayako still having a huge grin walked over and hugged Mai again. "We just think you take things so seriously. You're in the hospital hon. Just keep calm 'til you get out of here. "

Mai started coughing, "Can I get some water? My throat's killing me." Masako left the room to get some water for Mai. She looked around at everyone. She tried to clear her throat but there was nothing to clear." So when DO I get out of here?" Everyone looked in her direction then at Lin for the answer.

Lin sighed, "Why do you guys always assume I have all the answers?" He turned to the clipboard and looked. "Well, is a week too long? I don't think it's that bad with your injuries. It's actually scary how quickly you're getting out" She looked up at him quite stunned.

"Well maybe when I was asleep I healed faster than if I was awake?" How much she still had to think about even in a hospital. "I do want to go home soon." She put her head down, not wanting to show she was about to cry.

The doctor returned at nine."Alright everyone, visiting hours are over, a certain miss T- sorry Mai needs her rest." Everyone simultaneously 'awwwwwwwed' except for Naru and Lin of course (killjoys). "Bye Mai, we'll be back tomorrow!". They were out the door before she could say goodbye.

/

**Me: Well? Only a day after the last post. Did not want to lose this idea!**

**Mai: Yay for Wolflover! Thanks for getting rid of him this chapter!**

**Me: Naru's talking or Itami?**

**Naru: (Walks in) *immediate death glare***

**Me/Mai: *stare back. Look at each other burst into laughter***

**Itami:… I got the food *watches laughing people roll around on the floor* Review for my own sanity. *Backs out of the room slowly*.**


	7. Information That Is Known

**Wolf: No one reviews anymore!**

**Naru: Probably due to-**

**Wolf: Shut up I already know it's going to be insulting!**

**Itami: Well someone's in a bad mood.**

**Wolf: Look in the beginning I had a LOT of reviews now it's barely any! I want to cry **

**Mai: Awwwww Apologize Now!**

**Naru: What'd I do? Oh yeah I was going to tell the truth.**

**Mai: Well maybe Naru! Sometimes the truth hurts.**

**Itami: Anyway, Wolf doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any characters. Besides me Nani and Darren!**

**Naru:… I swear I hate you all._**

**Ten-thirty eight a.m. The next day… Mai's P.O.V.**

_Soooooooo tired!_ _I even got, what time is it?_

I opened my eyes, I spent a few seconds looking for the clock. Until my eyes landed on it._ Ahah! Found you! It says, ten-thirty?I got thirteen hours of sleep, this is ridiculous. How I can sleep and still be tired is beyond me._ I noticed the pain in my throat._ Hmmm my throat is a little sore. _

My eyes trailed over to my left side and spotted the water Masako-chan left for me. My left due to my right being, well, in a cast and all. I reached for the water angrily trying to drain the soreness in my throat to a minimum. My fingertips reached the side of the plastic cup closest to me. My hand grasped it and I shot it to my mouth and chugged the small amount.

_Ah much better. YAWN! Super-duper bored right now! Hehe just drank water and I'm in a hospital, not much to do with that. I never thought he'd hit me with a car. *Sigh*_

Just when I thought I should probably just lay down and go back to bed, the door creaked open. Very slowly might I add. Only to see familiar eyes looking in at me. Along withthe owner of the eyes Ayako, the others barely visible behind her. (Masako, John, Yasuhara, Bou-san, Lin, Madoka).

I stared for a couple seconds before she opened the door farther, a LOT faster than earlier though. All I could mutter was "Ayako?" before she wrapped her arms around me.

Everyone else trailing behind by a few feet at first but stopped at the end of my bed. The pairs obvious in my eyes, Lin and Madoka because of Lin's arm draping over her shoulder. John and Masako because of Masako standing SO close to him. My train of thought was ruined by someone.

HE came in. The one I spent so long trying to forget. "Naru" I tried to hide the slight hiss of his name. Yesterday was a reunion for everyone else a happy moment to be with the ones that are like family, so I didn't have time to hate him. But the thing is, I do now, I should just hate him with my inner self.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ayako continued to hold Mai for about fifteen seconds before letting her go and letting her grin become a frown and making eye contact. She took in a large gasp of air and said," Mai we need to tell you something,"

She broke eye contact and swerved her head to look at Monk.

He stood looking back for a few seconds before realizing why she looked at him."Wait, I'm not telling her! You're the old hag who likes hitting people on the back of the head with her purse!"

She immediately stood from Mai's bed and went over to the bassist gliding on her heels.

*SMACK* "Dammit woman! What's your problem?" He started to rub the back of his head where she smacked him. She had that evil smirk of satisfaction." Oh sorry! I forgot my purse, should I go get it?"

Masako hid her face behind the blue flowered kimono she was wearing to hide the massive grin.

"Oh Bou-chan, why are you flirting with someone else?" Yasu whined from behind the monk's shoulder. He stopped yelling at the miko for a moment and half growled at him when he spoke, "Flirting are you kidding? You need serious help if you think I'm flirting with her."

Ayako stopped mid-slap and fumed with rage at Bou-san, (P.S. They're dating ^^, I know I'm weird. ONWARD!) John got everyone remembering why they visited Mai. "Guys really, can we just get back on track, uh, please?"

Naru just opened his eyes due to the headache he received a few moments ago. They only visited Mai so late in the morning because she was happier later in the day, but, they really wanted to visit a little later so her whole day wouldn't be ruined.

They only came THIS early to see if Mai was okay. Wasn't That-that early but early enough for Mai.

"Tell me what?" Mai just looked up completely confused and upset that they could get so off track.

Everyone looked at her with the same eyes, the eyes they would use when she had been in danger, the eyes she remembered on all of the prior cases with them. Eyes that told her she really needed to know, and it just pissed her off.

Ayako sighed a rather long sigh and walked over to Mai, fiddling with her fingers and looking down. Mai staring past the red-brown hair blocking their eyes. "We think that a, shinigami named Itami is trying to kill you," A huge pressure was lifted but she still kept her eyes from looking at Mai's face.

Mai's face was worried but her response made the group stare with questioning looks. She looked up but twirled her light brown hair instead of twiddling with her thumbs like she used to. "Guys, I already know about Itami," She just didn't think he would run her over with a car.

They stood there for what felt like hours but in reality, about a minute. Bou-san was the first to reply. "What do you mean you al-" he was cut off by the flickering lights and the room becoming very cold. The constant beep of the heart monitor went up quickly.

Everyone's breath was visible, Masako attempting to get closer to John. A light appeared through the right left wall, Mai turning her head as it took shape. A female silhouette appeared and it became clear she was running to Mai.

She knelt beside the bed and whispered something in Mai's ear that made her eyes grow wide, the woman ran to the other side of the room and looked at the others, then ran through the wall.

Mai stared motionless at nothing. "Mai what did she said to you?" Madoka looked over to the girl. She stopped staring and said, "She told me, to run" There were thundering booms that got louder and louder until it was outside the door and the light overhead blew out.

**Wolf: Well? I think it's okay.**

**Mai: That's not something to like!**

**Naru: Well weren't you complaining about reviews earlier? **

**Wolf:*Remembers the lack of fans and goes to her 'I'm sad' corner***

**Mai:… You just had to bring that up huh?**

**Naru: Yes Mai, I did.**

**Mai: That was just cold Naru**

**Wolf: THAT'S IT! No new chapter unless there are at least 3 new reviews**

**Naru: Now that was just, uncalled for.**

**Mai: Please review, *Looks at Wolf's rage face* PLEASE.**


	8. Mai's a What!

**Wolf: I love the people who reviewed =D I think I know how Mai healed so fast!**

**Mai: Thank you! I didn't want to her to be sad when she checked ,and how?**

**Naru:*looks away being raged***

**Itami: Ooooooo Wolf made Naru rage.**

**Wolf: Rofl, he deserves it for being such a jerk, and you'll find out Mai.**

**Naru: You're such a pain Wolf**

**Wolf: You know what I had no idea what I was going to write but now I do!**

**Mai: o_o' What are you going to do?**

**Wolf: *evil grin***

**Itami: Dammit I love this woman. Oh and she doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any characters blahblahblah.**

**Mai's P.O.V.**

I wasn't staring at anything in particular, I was just trying to think about what that woman had said. Why do I need to run? Is he coming to hurt me? "Mai, what did she say to you?" I heard Madoka's voice faintly but it seemed so distant.

I lifted my eyes to see Madoka staring at me, waiting for my response. I answered, "She told me, to run".

Right when my last word left me there were loud stomps, they grew louder and louder until they reached the door, much like the sound of thunder. I started to breathe even heavier when the light above my bed literally exploded and we were engulfed in total darkness until the door ever so slowly opened.

A shadow stood in the doorframe while no shadow appeared on my bed. The only thing that was on my bed was Ayako and some fragments from the light. The dark form lifted it's hand to the right and everyone was thrown to that wall with a loud thud. I stared in terror as my friends struggled to move.

It came toward me, one foot after the other, everyone's yells for me to stay away from it were distant. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide, my vision blurred for a few seconds. All I could do was move as far as possible away from him. He came to my right side and, sat down on the bed!

_What is he doing? Oh my God why is he sitting and he's not_ _evil right now, he just seems I don't even know._ He was no longer his shadow form, now he was the way I remember from when I first met him.(P.S. No idea what a shinigami looks like so now he is just a wee bit creepy, like a vamp or something.)

Only looking like a nineteen year old. He had a cap on over his some what long black hair. You could see how pale he was even when it was practically pitch black. He wore a white V-neck but had a black hoodie on unzipped. His dark denim jeans were ripped in several areas. He moved his hand over mine. _What the freak is going on here? Why is he-. _My thought were interrupted by his voice, it sounded, gentle, barely above a whisper.

"Sorry," He still didn't look at me. I was just pissed and tried to yell. "Well then why the hell did you r-" "To show you how powerful you are," I sat stunned, he finally looked up and smirked. "Do you know how much faster you've healed than a normal person would?"

I looked over at the others, they looked at Itami confused. He looked over his shoulder at them and looked back at me. He broke the cast on my arm with one touch of his index finger. "Move your arm Mai," I was still looking at my arm, but decided to try and move it, believing it wouldn't happen without pain.

I moved my arm back and forth then up and down, no pain at all. Itami just smirked again and said. "Mai, do you know why that is?" He pointed to my arm and I just shook my head. "Mai, you're a healer."

A thousand questions were now swarming in my head. _What the hell's a healer? _I suppose Itami heard my thought and answered it. "Mai, a healer is a person with a specific paranormal gene that very few people have. It's the power that helps to heal yourself with no expense other than a heavy sleep, which was your two week coma."

He looked back at the others for a moment before continuing. "You can also heal others at the cost of you experiencing their pain as well, but that's why you're very special Mai." He let go of my hand and glided off the bed.

He went to the door and spoke again, "Mai I want you to think about something for me, if you really care for your friends," He looked at everyone again. "If you really care for learning about how you can heal your friends and experience less pain when you do so," He hesitated and looked back at me. "Consider letting me attach myself to your soul."

He returned to a shadow as the others were finally released from the wall. His shadow form slinked onto the floor like a snake and slithered away from the door. The back up light came on and I saw the leftover light fragments that were arranged strangely, they spelled out _'think about it Mai'._

**Later, Six-thirty-eight p.m.**

Masako, John, and Madoka went to go get some food. _I hope they hurry up! Ayako and Bou-san keep going at it, it's a little irritating. _"You old bag, always being so evil with her little purse," Bou-san waving his arms around.

Ayako getting very pissed, shut her eyes as tight as possible and crossed her arms, holding the m very tightly. Naru just standing at the door pinching the bridge of his nose, probably the same as me, a headache. "Nothing to say Ayako? Wow that's different, you always yell back at me whenever I call you old."

That did it she stood right up, purse in hand and hit him across his left cheek. She smirked at his mumbles, poor guy, hit so hard with a purse he landed on the floor. "Who you calling old you non-useful , no good creep!" Yup that did it.

I just tuned out their argument and looked at my right leg, still in its cast. It was still sore, which only meant it still wasn't fully healed. I sighed no one seemed to notice, except for the narcissist still by the door, he must have great hearing if he seriously heard my sigh with, this argument that's lasted for soooooooo long!

I met his eyes and he turned his head. Was he thinking about what Itami said? Is he actually, worried about me? What're you thinking Mai? He left SPR , and everyone else, even you, forget him already! No matter how much I want to, I can't, I-I still love him.

**Wolf: Ugh! 9:33 at night!**

**Naru: You really take too long, try uploading more.**

**Wolf: Well excuse me! Some people on this site don't update for a month.**

**Mai: Yeah Naru come on! At least she uploads close to a week.**

**Wolf: I've made my decision! No new chapters sooner unless there actually are 3 new reviews. **

**Mai: Okay then…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolf: Hello parking meter.**

**Mai: Hello!**

**Naru: Really, this again?**

**Wolf: *evil glare* yes, just because you think it's stupid doesn't mean it's not entertaining!**

**Itami: I am a STEGOSAURUS! **

**Wolf: Yes, yes you are.**

**Mai: Okay so Wolf doesn't own Ghost Hunt, asdfmovie, or any characters, blahblahblah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, Nine-twenty six a.m. Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Mai…" there were faint whispers calling her name. She still wanted to sleep, so she didn't open her eyes. "Mai…" She decided to keep her eyes sealed from the voice calling her name, "…Mai," She finally decided to open her eyes after having enough of her name.

She opened both eyes and was nearly blinded by the brightness of the light. The addition of the light from outside landing on the walls caused an even brighter white which made Mai shut her eyes. Now she would open them **slowly**. Officially able to see she looked around the room.

There was no one around, the thought that it was Yasu or Monk playing around with her immediately came to mind. The handle to the door moved to the left. The door started to open, creaking soooooooo many times in the process.

She expected to see the gang but only found Nani and Darren in the doorway. "Well hey there sleepin' beauty!" Nani practically yelled when Mai noticed them and smiled. She went to rub her eye when Nani grabbed her and it was almost as bone-crushing as Monk's.

Darren walked over to them seeing Mai move her mouth in a silent plea 'help me'. He grinned and tapped Nani on the shoulder."Nani-chan I think Mai needs to breathe soon."

She whipped her head around to glare at him, still having a grin on his face. She let go and Darren took his place in a chair by Mai's bed, Nani still sitting on the bed by her waist.

"So…" Mai began after a few seconds, "How're you guys?" She looked at both of them back and forth. Darren looked at Nani, silently telling her to go first. She didn't notice and went anyway grinning madly. "Oh my gosh, I've been awesome! Me and Anna went to the amusement park and everyone went with us to the movies. It would've been better if you were there too though."

"Well, I've been okay, nothing 'totally awesome' going on, I went to see that movie though." Darren looked over at Mai along with Nani. "Really, so which movie was it?" Mai really didn't feel like being loud, she was still really tired.

Nani and Darren looked at each other, Nani asked the question "Do you remember what it was called?" Darren lifted his hand behind his head, "Hehe, not really, it was funny though."

Mai let out a sigh. "You guys are just so amazing at remembering you know that?"

The trio look at each other for a minute before releasing their laughter at the so true comment.

When they finally got to breathe Darren remembered. "Oh yeah Mai!" She looked up surprised. "You get out of here in like four days right?" Now she was in a terrific mood. The only thing she thought however was 'If only the gang was here'.

Then she thought about earlier. "Hey guys?" She looked down at her hands, when they looked up at her. "Did you guys talk about me before you came in?" They just stared for a second,

"…No-"

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. With the Gang…<strong>

They'd just arrived at the hospital, however Lin and Madoka weren't there due to 'just out for some coffee, be back soon'. It'd been an hour since Naru read it. He mentally sighed knowing it was Madoka that made Lin come with her.

Walking through the hall was quite, unpleasant. Having to listen to the monk and miko argue about who Mai had loved more and all the 'olds' in the argument you heard would add up to a very high number. Possibly twenty or thirty.

Masako wearing normal clothes today, a light-blue shirt with a green maple leaf in the middle and flare jeans with converse (converse are just awesome so deal ). She had her arm wrapped around John's with her head on his shoulder.

Ayako's eyebrow was now twitching with anger and Monk had finally said old bag. A loud smack like a ruler hitting a desk was heard throughout the hospital. Everyone turned to look back at them other than the man who always wears black. Who kept walking while Yasu and John knelt down by the man on the floor holding his head in both hands.

"Sorry, who's an 'old bag'?" She towered over him with an evil smirk of satisfaction. He groaned so everyone assumed it was an apology. She helped him up and he felt his head where the lump was now forming.

They had just reached Mai's door and heard other voices. "Sorry, sorry, I had just woken up so don't worry about it, probably just my imagination." Yasuhara slammed the door into the wall which caused Nani, Darren and Mai to jump.

Yasu gasped, "Mai! How could you? I thought we were friends." He lifted his hand to his chest and closed his eyes, such drama.

She just glared at him when the others walked in past him. Bou-san was rubbing his bump and pouting while everyone was enjoying the quiet. Nani was the first to say anything, "So what's with your surprise visit?"

They looked at each other before Bou-san spoke. "Well we wanted to see how Mai was doing and hang out with her for a while. Then again I'll need a hospital bed too with an old hag giving me a concussion!" He glared at Ayako and she glared back, you could actually feel the tension.

"Anyway…" Mai decided it wouldn't be too great to watch an epic stare down of ultimate hate. It worked however because they stopped glaring and turned to watch her. "Eh, how were your mornings?"

They blinked a few times in confusion, except Yasu of course, just now getting out of his depressed little fake fit. "It was, okay, I suppose, still pretty tired though." Ayako was almost as tired as Mai most days.

"I guess it's just one of those days then huh?" Mai questioned with a happy tone. 'At least someone said something' went across her mind.

A new question was aroused however. Naru looked over at Nani and Darren, "How long have you been here?" They hadn't really expected it but Darren answered anyway, unaffected by his cold tone.

"Fifteen maybe twenty minutes why?" Nani looked over at Darren, she only thought they were there for about ten minutes. Oh well she never looked at the time.

Naru shrugged, "Just curious, that's all." Someone's phone went off, it was Nani's. She took it out of her pocket and clicked a button.

"Oh! Gotta go Mai, Anna wants me to go to her house, " She leapt off the bed and jogged to the door. Darren questioned getting up "Should I come?" She turned around. "No it's okay, just stay here with Mai kay?"

He sat back down. "Alright, see you later Nani,"

Mai gave a little wave and she was off. She and Darren looked at each other and asked simultaneously

"So what-"

"What do you.."

"Well, I guess we don't know right?" Mai rubbed her head. Darren nodded, "Yeah well we're skilled like that."

Naru had been trying his best not to glare at Darren. He despised how he could talk to Mai, like a friend. He'd always called her an idiot and now, he believed he regretted leaving for America.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter!<strong>

**Mai: Now now calm down Wolf-chan it's not like it's THAT late.**

**Naru: Yes it is Mai, about two weeks.**

**Itami: Anyway children, let's not get into a stare down.**

**Naru: *being glared at by Wolf and Mai***

**Itami: I'm glad I'm not Naru. Review for Wolf 'member three and she'll write the next chapter. =3**


	10. Such a Narcissist!

**Wolf: Herro ^.^**

**Ayako: Okay…**

**Naru: What is 'herro'?*air quotes***

**Mai: A funner way to greet people.**

**Itami: Wolf doesn't own Ghost Hunt, blahblahblah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 3:16 p.m. Mai's P.O.V<strong>

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Okay the heart monitor is REALLY pissing me off! Seriously, even when everyone else is here this thing is still so annoying. Darren actually left a bit ago for late lunch. _Jerk! _Leaving me with Ayako and Bou-san?

I will get him back for this, big time. "What's wrong with you woman?" Again with the back and forth arguing while the Tea-addicted narcissistic cold-blooded overlord of darkness is just sitting in the corner chair. Reading a book. _I think I like that new nickname more than Naru._

If it weren't for the cast on my leg I'd of gotten up, walked right over when I saw him, and punched or slapped him, just once, and gone to sit back down. Sadly that's not what happened.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Are you sure there's nothing wrong with YOU?"

Deciding to end the bickering I cleared my throat, rather loudly. They stopped, thank you lord! "Sorry but why are you guys fighting THIS time?"

They blinked a few times before looking at each other and back to me. "I don't. Remember." Figures Ayako would say that.

"That's what I thought, can you guys just shhhhhh, because I'm not trying to be rude to certain patients in other rooms who need their sleep." Bou-san just sat down next to me and Ayako took the couch on the right wall.

She sighed, "Okay but if he starts talking about me again I can't stop myself from yelling at him." "Ha! You act like I'm the one who ALWAYS starts the arguments." Ayako had her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? I'm not the one who starts off with all the insults!"

"Ahem! What did I just tell you guys not to do? I swear it's like you have to argue with each other to survive! Please just be quiet for FIVE minutes, that's all I ask, so please." Well I guess my mini rant worked because it is now quiet, and peaceful.

I took a glance over at Naru who was, smirking? Couldn't he of just told them to be quiet? What a… never mind, I'm enjoying the silence too much.

They really need to calm down a little more often, I mean seriously, this is much better than when they do argue. Sometimes they just need to be told to shut up.

I don't want to be here anymore! It's so boring! I honestly just sit here, eat some food and go to bed. _Okay, calm down, only four more days, just take a deep breath and let it out._

Alright now that that's done, I honestly think I'm starting to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Naru was still thinking on how quiet the room was, after Mai's little rant. He smirked at how he could finally read his book in peace without yelling at them.

Mai had done that for him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mai had glanced at him and immediately looked at the door in front of her.

She was looking a bit drowsy from any perspective. However, there came whispers that were only audible to Mai. _"Mai…"_ She placed her head in her hands looking through her fingers. "…_Mai" _

Not again! Was her only thought on the voices. That's when her hands dropped and her eyes flew wide open and she sat straight up. This got the attention of the monk and miko.

"Mai you okay?" Ayako moved over to the girl. "Yeah Mai what's up?" Bou-san looked over at her. Their questions were soon answered through the audible whisper. _"Mai…"_

They turned their attention to the door, where a shadow stood. Monk was ready to chant when Mai moved her arm in front of him. "What do you want?" Mai sounded perfectly calm, however she looked a bit shaken.

The figure only stood there, and answered in a light voice pointing to her, "Run". "Why do I have to run?" The shadow disappeared however its voice was still there, "There is evil. That wants you." At this Mai lowered her arm and sighed.

The others looked at her confused, other than Naru, he just looked at her."Why is it ALWAYS me?" Bou-san shook his head. "I don't know kid, maybe you really are just a ghost magnet after all."

She glared at him, "Oh aha ha har, you are just so funny Bou-san." "I know right?" Naru just snapped his book shut to gain their attention. Mai really felt sorry for the book. He looked at the miko, monk, and the 'idiot'.

"Mai, we all know the trouble you get yourself into."At this she turned red and tried her best not to scream at him. He continued, "I know it's hard for you to be smart but at least try to listen" Now she was in a pure rage, and snapped.

Ayako and Bou-san stepped a few feet away. "You know what? You are just such an idiot! Thinking I'm not smart? Ha! I know I'm not at your level of 'intelligence' however I am not even close to being dumb! A klutz? Yes, but not dumb!" She had finished her rant and sucked in a huge gasp of air, and was panting.

Masako and John returned to the room and heard the end of Mai's rant. John sighed, "Should we really go in there? She sounds very upset." Masako sighed as well. "No doubt Naru called her an idiot again, however we should still go in."

They pushed open the door to find Mai had been restrained by Bou-san from getting at Naru. "Jou-chan! Calm down!" She was waving her arms madly in front of her.

"No way! I don't care if I still have a cast on my leg, he deserves it!" John sweat-dropped. "What does Shibuya-san deserve?" She stopped to turn her head in their direction. "He deserves a punch or a slap across his pretty little face!"

Naru smirked, "Ah so I have a pretty face now?" Still sitting in his chair. "You no-good-narcissistic-tea-addicted-black wearing-sarcastic jerk! Bou-san let me go!" Much like a child throwing a tantrum because they didn't get any ice cream for dessert.

**A few minutes later **Madoka and Lin came back, Madoka got Mai to calm down, while Lin spoke with Naru about how it all started. He sighed when he heard about what happened **before **the fight. She really IS a ghost magnet.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 8:34 Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"So someone will have to stay with Mai each night to make sure she's not visited by the evil spirits that were mentioned." Naru finished speaking and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone looked at him. "So Naru-chan, how does this 'schedule' work?"

"Yeah Naru who gets the first shift?" Ayako had questioned from their little 'circle'. "Well Matsuzaki-san, I have the first shift."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Yay! I finished! I'm so sorry! I was just… busy…<strong>

**Naru: If you mean busy by watching television then yes, you were very busy.**

**Mai: Come on Naru, some people procrastinate.**

**Naru: I don't.**

**Itami: You're not a person though! Seriously, you're way too mean to be human!**

**Naru: *death glare***

**Wolf: Anyway 3 reviews people! I wuvs you all ^^**


	11. What Is This?

**Wolf: I'm back! If you check my profile you'll understand why! ^^**

**Mai: And the additional writer's block.**

**Wolf: It only lasted two days!**

**Itami: Awwwww I missed you Wolf.**

**Naru: … How long has it been since your last chapter Wolf?**

**Wolf: About four months…**

**Itami: Wolf, you fail. She doesn't own Ghost Hunt or its characters blahblahblah.**

* * *

><p><strong>10:23 p.m. Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Mai had been asleep since the discussion on the schedule.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Well Matsuzaki-san, I have the first shift. " The room fell silent._

_Someone finally absorbed what the narcissist answered with a question of their own, Bou-san, a massive grin plastered on his face. "Oi, Naru-Bou , why can't one of us have the first shift?" Naru sent a light glare at the monk._

"_Takigawa-san, with what happened a few days ago, I don't believe you should be asking for the first, let alone any shift." This response took him by surprise while the miko chuckled. Hint:(Mai, while being possessed, nearly killed Bou-san. You 'member. ^^) _

_A smirk crossed Naru's face. The narcissist easily won this argument, there were however no complaints from Lin, which Naru ignored. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Naru was pulled out of his victorious memory by a continuously sped up beeping from a heart monitor. Mai's heart monitor.

Her eyes had been sealed away by her tightly clenched eyelids. Her hands forming fists, clumping the sheets with them. His mind whirling with questions; Is it one of THOSE dreams? Is she witnessing someone's death? Should I wake her up? Should I get a nurse?

Tired of questioning himself he decided getting a nurse may be the better option in case this had to do with her injuries.

… Running through the hallways he came to the nurse's desk, out of breath. The nurse staring at the young man questioning "Sir? Can I help yo- " He nodded, "Taniyama, Mai."

Her eyes raising for a moment before rolling the chair over to the computer. The clicking from the keyboard and her eyes searching the screen were the only things occurring in that room. The typing had ceased, standing from her chair she reached for the phone at the other end of the desk.

Her right hand wrapping around the device and dialing a number. "Doctor, Taniyama Mai room 302, I'll meet you there." She slammed the phone down causing a loud crack to resound. She sprinted from behind the desk to the elevator. Naru following after.

…**Time Lapse… three minutes**

They arrived at Mai's room. The doctor and two nurses in sight running down the left side of the hall. As they arrived at the door, it slammed shut.

They stood in a daze for a half second, in that time Naru had only accused himself of being an idiot for leaving when he KNEW there were evil spirits in the hospital, before the others reacted Naru tried the handle, locked.

So the narcissist did the first thing that came to mind. He threw his shoulder into the door, nothing. Second attempt, the door frame cracks slightly. The beeping seemed different now, Naru looked up through the window at the heart monitor. Three long lines had formed.

Naru tried the door again, it opened effortlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>10:31 p.m. Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

_It's dark… so dark … and… cold. What's going on? I was just in the hospital wasn't I? Huh? My cast's gone, weird. I'll try and walk. So I stand, it doesn't hurt, either do my ribs. I take a step forward, yeah, maybe there's a wall. There has to be a wall._

_I start out walking, making sure I won't run face first into a wall (it has happened before). Why's it taking so long? I feel like it's been hours… I start jogging, and then running. There's no end is there? I start slowing down._

_I fall on my hands and knees, crying. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, hiding my face from the blackness. The tears streaming from my eyes. I'm so alone._

"_Mai," I don't even want to know who it is._

"_Mai," They sound, familiar though. There's footsteps coming closer. They echo in this empty space. Sounding louder each time. They stop in front of me. My hiccups start._

"_Mai, stop crying," I glance up to see the person before me. I feel my eyes widen, still stinging from the tears. They offer me a hand._

"_Itami."_

* * *

><p><strong>10:38 p.m. Normal P.O.V.<strong>

The group had been staying in a hotel two blocks away so it wouldn't take as long to get to the hospital. Each of the SPR members was sitting in the lobby after the narcissist called them. He had been told to leave Mai's room so the doctor and nurses could have room to work. Darren and Nani were on their way.

Monk was sitting in a chair beside Ayako, who was bawling her eyes out. John was comforting Masako who had just finished crying, telling her Mai was in good hands and that these people were professionals. Madoka was hugging Lin tightly, trying her hardest not to cry as well.

Yasuhara was waiting by the door, arms crossed, a large frown covering his normally cheerful face. Naru had been sitting in his chair across from Monk and Ayako hand covering his eyes, blaming himself for what was happening.

It wasn't right. Mai couldn't die on them. She was a fighter, she got through getting hit by a car, getting hurt on nearly every case they went on. But now she's gone? Impossible.

Why couldn't this nightmare just end? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>10:41 p.m. Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Itami." What was he doing here?_

_I looked at his outstretched hand, I decided I didn't want to be on the floor anymore. I took his hand, it was warm, really warm compared to how I feel._

_He pulled and I felt myself lift from the cold black floor. _

"_Mai," I look up at him, "you know, you cry a lot." I frown and look away. Well, I was crying because I felt lonely! Plus I don't even know where I am… he might though._

"_Itami, where are we?" I look back up at him. He was looking in the distance, still holding my hand. Seconds pass before he answers._

_He turned his head back to face me. "We're in the Between Mai," I looked up at him with a confused glance. He sighed in return like I should know this. Which kind of irked me to be honest._

"_The Between is a place for people who have recently died," My eyes widen even more. I've died? I'm dead? What happens now? How did I die?_

_I decide to put voice to my question. "Itami, how did I die? I was perfectly fine. Was it one of those bad spirits that did it?" More tears spilled from my eyes. I hide my face in his chest._

"_Those spirits aren't powerful enough to kill you Mai," My eyes shift back up to his. What does he mean they 'aren't powerful enough to kill me'? Then he moved his arm to my wrist. _

_That's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks to the chest. I move my head away from him and look at his chest. "_You're_ the only one who could kill me." It hurt me to believe this, he was a friend from my childhood._

_He looked down again and I looked up, my eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry Mai," I can't believe he really did it! He did this to me! I trusted him! More tears._

_I start trying to pull away, punching him without him even moving. I realize this is pointless and stop. Then ask, "Why," I didn't trust my voice, it was too hoarse from my throat being sore from the hiccups. What I wanted to say was 'why did you do this to me when I trusted you?'. _

_He sighed at this, "It was the only way for you to agree," Agree? Agree to what, Itami?_

"_Agree to what? I don't… get it," I was absolutely the most upset person in the world by his answer._

"_To let me attach myself to your soul, it's the only way you can see everyone again." It hurt so much, what he was saying. What he was doing to me._

"_Time is slipping away Mai, they'll pronounce you dead soon, so what is it? Yes, or no?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: I feel kinda bad for ending it here. -_- But it's a longish chapter. Huh? Huh? :D<strong>

**Mai: *Sigh* I really hate you right now.**

**Itami: *Pout* but I still love you! You know as a friend!**

**Wolf: Three reviews please! Please don't be mad at me for the delay.**

**Mai: Yeah be mad at the stupid older brother.**

**Wolf: Hopefully he'll move out by summer. ;3 BTW be sure to answer the poll in my profile.**


	12. Yes or no?

**Wolf/Mai: Finally!**

**Naru: What?**

**Mai: Wolf's back! *glomps***

**Wolf: *hugs back* Thank you! And for all my dear readers…**

**Naru: Oh no…**

**Itami: What you didn't miss her?**

**Naru: Not at all, I was hoping she would completely forget about this story.**

**Wolf: *crying in corner* You're right maybe I should just stop writing such a horrible story. ;_;**

**Mai: Wolfie! Don't cry! Now look what you've done Naru! Shhhhhh, it's ok Wolf it's ok. You finally defeated writers block and came back! *comforts* **

**Naru: It's not my fault she's so-**

**Itami: Don't you DARE say she's stupid! *death glare* **

**Mai: Since you made her cry ,YOU NARCICCISTIC JERK, YOU say the disclaimer!**

**Naru: Fine, WolfLover316 does not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>10:45 p.m. Normal P.O.V. Nani and Darren<strong>

"Darren, are you sure this is safe?" Nani questioned.

He chuckled, "Not at all but we might as well try it right?"

"But Darren, this is ITAMI! You know you can't just talk to him right? He's a shinigami! It's like trying to go up against a hurricane with a butterfly net!"

Darren looked up to her from the floor in which there was an unfinished painted symbol. "Nani, I think you know I know that," He turned back to the symbol and continued painting, "trust me, I know this is Itami and I might as well go pick out a headstone. But don't we also know that he has our friend?"

Nani felt like crying, she was the one told about Mai and called the others saying they were on their way, which was a complete lie of course. She watched Darren with wet eyes, tears stinging her cheeks. She watched as he continued drawing the symbol with swirls coming out of a hollow circle.

This symbol was the symbol one would take to reach the Between, and Darren was going to use it. He had just finished painting it on the floor and stood.

"Darren," He looked at Nani with dead eyes, "you've never gone to the Between against a demon before, how do you know you'll be able to get Mai AND yourself out?"

Darren walked to her, placed a hand on her head, and gave her a kind smile, "I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>10:47 p.m. Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

_I stood there, not knowing what to do. I knew I didn't want to let him attach himself to my soul, but I also knew he was probably telling the truth about me not being able to get out of here without his help. I was so confused, and broken._

_I could tell Itami was getting impatient with me, I felt like I stood there for so long thinking about my choices._

_I hated my choices, I hated the fact he would do this to me, I hated the fact he wanted to be connected to my soul so much! I hated the fact I couldn't see my friends unless I said yes. _

_Itami interrupted my train of thought, "Mai, I know it's hard to choose, but think, I can help you, I can help you control your abilities as a healer, I can teach you how it works. Mai, I'll be your own personal trainer to HELP you. If you don't get proper training, you may not like the end result. Please Mai."_

_I looked up at him, did he really mean it? Was he really going to help me? "What would happen if I didn't get proper training Itami?" He looked down to me._

"_You'll most likely slowly die. Mai, it's a horrible death, or you start to have hallucinations that can cause you to do terrible things. No matter what you're like now, that doesn't apply. Or, you will become corrupt, maybe work with necromancy, and harm others. A monster. Now, think of your choices."_

_Things got so much harder to decide. He just had to drop a bombshell like that. Would I really become, a monster? Is it that vital that I learn?_

"_Mai!" Huh? That isn't Itami, it sounds distant. I looked up to Itami who was glaring hatefully in the darkness._

"_Mai!" They sounded closer, I knew who it was…_

"_Darren!" I shouted back and even though it was dark, I could see him. He ran up to us panting, wait, this was the Between, was he dying too?!_

"_Mai… get… away from… him…" He looked to me then Itami._

_Itami tightened his grip on me and I yelped. "You damn little punk! Do you know how much of a pain in the neck you've been to me?! Well I'm not having it anymore! You're DEAD. Do you hear me dead!" His eyes turned dark red and his hand not holding my arm lit on fire._

_Darren stood his ground, from what I could tell unafraid. "Wait. So your plan was to get Mai in private to say yes to think you were on her side. And now you're threatening to kill one of her friends?" (Wolf btw… Darren logic is fantastic isn't it?)_

_Itami stopped and looked at me then back to Darren, his eyes back to their dull brown. "…Dammit." He uttered. He loosened his grip enough and I yanked my arm out of his hand before he realized his mistake._

"_Looks like the plan didn't work so well did it?" Darren questioned. Itami lowered his head and his shoulders began to shake with his laughter._

"_What's so funny?" Darren asked, I could tell he was uneasy._

"_Says you. You're still here aren't you?" Itami looked up to us with his red eyes, "and I'm not letting either of you go until I get what I want!"_

_He lunged forward and me and Darren ran from him the opposite direction._

_We ran into the dark abyss that was the Between. _

"_Mai," Darren spoke from my side. _

"_Mai I need you to picture us in the hospital, do you understand me Mai,"_

_I understood, perfectly well. It takes a lot of time for me to just 'see' something. I actually have to close my eyes to do it or else it won't work._

"_Mai, do it."_

_It wasn't even close to a friendly request anymore, it was an order. I closed my eyes and thought, I thought as much as I could about the hospital from when they brought me in._

_I saw a long hallway on the, third floor? The darkness began to disperse into the ceiling lights and walls._

_I opened my eyes to see that we really were in the hospital. The hallway we were running through opened up into a room with a nurse's desk and a waiting room._

'_Alright Mai, time to get you back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>10:49 p.m. Normal P.O.V. With Masako<strong>

Masako sat there silently praying for everything to be alright. Then she felt something, or rather, someone, approaching from the hallway to the right. There were three of them.

A boy and a girl for sure but the third was fuzzy. Masako looked to the right where they were coming from, the boy and girl were being chased by the third.

She silently gasped as to the figures that were running in her direction.

'_Mai.' _ She thought, then she saw Darren as well. _'Mai!' _ Then that meant, they were running from Itami.

The girl looked up and saw Masako, 'Masako? Masako! You can see me?'

'_Of course I can see you, I'm a medium in case you hit your head on the way over here,'_ She stated bluntly.

Mai frowned, _'You would say that,' _ She retorted back.

_Mai, where's Itami? He didn't hurt you did he?'_

'_No, that's kinda why I'm running so he doesn't get a chance,' _ She had just passed Masako and Masako sighed.

"Masako?" She turned to look at John, "are you alright?"

She glanced at everyone else then back to John. The third one passed, Itami. _'Should I tell them what just happened? Should I make them worry even more about her?... No._

"Oh it's nothing John, I just wish those doctors would hurry up,"

'_It's so difficult to lie to them,' _

The lights began to flicker. A few nurses walked by.

"Really a power outage now?"

Masako knew better than to think it was a power outage. She knew all to well who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>10:51 p.m. Mai and Darren Normal P.O.V.<strong>

They ran and ran, the lights giving them more purpose to do so.

"Mai we go left at the next split." Darren stated.

"Darren what happens when I get back to my body? How do you get out of here?"

"Figures you'd be concerned about me when you're the one with a asshole after you."

The split came and they turned left.

"Mai we go right in a few meters."

"Darren how do you get back? Answer me!" He looked to her with dead eyes, then smiled.

"I'll be fine. As soon as you wake up I'll be back in my body safe and sound."

"Mai felt comforted and nodded.

They went right.

"Your room is the third on the left side of the hallway."

"There! come on." She felt happiness overcome her as she was about to enter her room, until something pulled her to the ground taking Darren with her, hitting his chin.

She turned her head to see Itami there looking upset, not angry upset but sad upset.

"Mai, don't you understand I'm trying to help?! How long have I known you? Since childhood, well, your childhood, but Mai think! Do you really believe you'll figure everything out by yourself? You're as good as dead without me!"

She looked into his eyes, back to their light brown coloring.

"I know you're lying now let me go!" Mai yanked her ankle out of his grip and pulled Darren up from the ground.

She ran into the hospital room and saw doctors and nurses swarming around her body.

"Mai get in your body Itami's right outside the door!"

She wasted no time in running to her body and laid herself on the hospital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>10:53 p.m. Mai's P.O.V.<strong>

My head was pounding, my body was sore, and my throat hurt. Not the best things to feel when you just wake up.

"She's alright,"

"Good thing we didn't pull the plug,"

"I'll say,"

Those voices sound so distant.

"She needs her rest,"

"We'll keep her under close observation for the night,"

'_Oh yippy,'_

* * *

><p><strong>10:54 p.m. With SPR Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone was waiting to hear if their friend was alright, of course from what they heard earlier the chances were slim.

Everyone heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Nurse Suki a few feet away from all of them.

They stood and semi huddled around the nurse waiting for her to speak.

"Ms. Taniyama is going to be fine, She's going to be closely observed for the rest of the night so no visitors will be allowed in her room until tomorrow morning."

Monk was about to retort that they deserve to see their friend for five minutes due to the fact they thought they'd lose her.

She raised her hand and stated "Doctor's orders," and left the group there, happy that Mai was fine.

"Well she's fine for now, we might as well head back to the hotel. We should also call Nani and Darren to tell them they don't have to come here," Ayako stated.

"I'll call them," Masako said.

"Alright, knock yourself out," Ayako gave a wave of her hand and walked off.

'_I would like to know how Darren helped Mai after all,' Masako thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Anyone happy?<strong>

**Mai: I am!**

**Wolf: Yeah there's no excuse this time… however my friend helped support me a little, however he won't let me put his name on this!**

**Itami: This person is a fidley-doo as Wolf would put it.**

**Mai: Three reviews please!**


	13. Apologies and Injuries

**Wolf: Hey guys long time no new chapter...**

**Ayako: Where the hell have you been?!**

**Wolf: Let me explain!**

**Mai: Go ahead Wolf.**

**Wolf: Okay so the computer upstairs broke, got a new laptop for my birthday, I know it's been over a year but I'd like to get back to writing because I feel horrible about not being able to write.**

**Naru: What a lame excuse.**

**Wolf: It's the truth!**

**Monk: Whatever just get on with the story. **

**Wolf: YAY! ^^ I don't own anything but my ideas!**

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 p.m. Darren's House Nani's P.O.V.<strong>

He promised he'd be back by now, why isn't he awake yet? I looked in his direction, his body lying in the middle of the symbol. I'm not allowed to go near it, don't want to wind up in the Between and get stuck there.

"Darren, hurry up already," I whispered.

_"If I'm not back five after eleven, you have to wake me up"_

_ "How am I supposed to do that Darren, I can't go near the symbol you said that!"_

_ Darren handed me a bucket filled with water... "Fill this with ice will ya?"_

I looked down at the bucket next to me, ice dancing around the top of the water. I glanced at my watch which read 11:03.

_'Hurry up already! You better still be alive Darren!' _ The lights in his house began to flicker, once at first so I thought it was a power surge. Then they flashed multiple times so I figured Darren was here.

I turned to look at him but he wasn't any different. The light nearest the front door exploded into several shards, then the lamp behind me burst. This isn't what he said would happen. I stood up slowly with the bucket ready to throw it at Darren.

My watch read 11:04. Of course I didn't see it for long because the overhead fan light shattered, and I was left in darkness.

I dropped the bucket out of shock and could feel the icy water pool out on the floor. I backed up to try and feel for the wall. I knew I was by the lamp because I stepped in the shards of glass from the light bulb.

Once I found the wall I continued to the kitchen where Darren kept a spare flashlight in a cupboard. My feet were killing me, pieces of glass must still be lodged into my feet.

I reached the cupboard next to the fridge and found the flashlight, I flicked the switch and it turned on. I shone the beam around and then to my watch which read 11:05. I turned to look in Darren's direction with the light.

He grunted and raised his hand to cover his eyes from the light.

"I hope there's a good reason for all of the lights being off...Nani... why are all of the lights off?" I shone the light at the floor and the shards were glistening in the light.

"I'll just go ahead and assume you weren't the one breaking all of my lights" He laid back down but was holding his left arm.

"Darren, did you get Mai out? Did Itami chase you here?"

"Yes and yes, Nani can you get another bucket of ice and water? I kinda need it since you know, you spilled it all over the carpet." He stared at the ceiling.

I headed to the room slightly limping and grabbed the bucket, as I was looking down I noticed glass sticking out of my feet.

"Darren... where is that old med kit you had..." I trailed off as he looked over at me quizzically until he saw my feet.

"It's upstairs I'll get it just hand me the flashlight" He held out his right arm expecting the flashlight. As I was handing it over I saw a harsh burn on his left arm which had me unintentionally gasp.

"It's not that bad. Just sit down and keep your feet up on this" he threw a pillow in front of the couch I was next to.

"Darren what about your arm!"

"Like I said it isn't that bad, so just stay here. I'll get the water myself so STAY. HERE. And DON'T MOVE." He grabbed the light and began heading upstairs.

I sighed and flopped on the couch and lifted my feet on the pillow. My eyes began adjusting to the darkness and I could tell where the sink was in the kitchen. _Well maybe if I get up quick enough-_

Just then a light shone in my face which caused me to shut my eyes tightly. "Don't even think about it Nani. Here's the kit and I'll get some tweezers. Don't do anything yet, wait for me to come back."

He left again, _I swear he only came back to blind me again... _Me, being a patient person, sighed loudly at the fact Darren just got back from the Between and could probably pass out at any moment PLUS he has a very large burn from his wrist to the middle of his upper arm!

" I hath returned with tweezers!" Darren turned the corner with tweezers and light bulbs, " If you could just be patient I need to lighten this room up so we can see what the hell we're doing sound good?"

Darren went to the lamp jumping over shards of glass which coated the ground around it. He tipped over the lamp post and more pieces came out. He stood it back up and placed another bulb in the tip. Light now filled most of the room.

"You think that's enough light Nani?" He looked back at me.

"Seems fine enough can I get glass out of my feet now?"

"I'll be the one getting glass out of your feet since you are at such a horrible angle being that you're the one with glass in your feet and I have a better vantage point to see every piece of it."

"Darren..."

"Nani..."

"FINE! Just... just hurry up okay?" He jumped over from the lamp and stood in front of me.

"Yes ma'am, if you could please recline the seat, it would make my life easier." I hit the reclining button on the side of the couch and my feet raised from the pillow.

"Maybe if you let me help you with your arm your life would be easier..." He grabbed the tweezers and let out a long sigh.

"Don't start Nani, you can help once I'm done with your feet okay?"

"Fine, like I said hurry up, you look super tired,"

"Yeah yeah.." He closed the tweezers around a piece of glass which stung angrily, my foot twitched slightly as he pulled it out. I could see blood splatter from my foot as the small shard seemed to become much larger than expected.

I reached for the pillow next to me as Darren covered my foot for a moment to try and stop the massive blood flow. I moved the pillow to my face and shut my eyes.

"Damn I'm so sorry Nani but we can't bandage it up yet."

I sniffed as a tear fell out of my eye. "Like I said just hurry up okay?"

He nodded and continued to pull various shards from my feet, each one had a varying degree of pain involved with its removal. I never looked up to see the process but I could hear the ping whenever another shard would come in contact with the pile being created.

"Finished one Nani, I'll bandage it up and move onto the next." I nodded and felt my foot being wrapped multiple times. _One down...One down. _

My foot was placed down on the cushion as I heard Darren shift to remove glass from my other foot.

"It doesn't look like this one has as many so it should be quicker and less painless... hopefully"

I chuckled lightly "Way to add the hopefully Darren," Now I was hugging the pillow to my face, this pillow was now my third best friend.

After the fourth shard was gotten rid of, Darren stopped. "Darren what's up?"

No response. "Darren?" I peeked from behind the pillow as Darren's head fell forward. "Darren!" His head was now resting on the couch as his body went limp.

I shook him violently but he wouldn't wake up. I got up from the couch and limped toward the bucket still on the carpet, grabbed it, and headed to the sink. I put the bucket under the faucet and began filling it with water.

I went to the freezer and grabbed several handfuls of ice and placed them in the bucket in the sink. Once it was filled with water I turned off the faucet, got the bucket out, and hobbled toward Darren.

I reached the couch and tossed the bucket's water at Darren. _Please let this work._

Darren jolted and stood up quickly with water pouring down his face and clothes. He looked extremely confused as he looked at me.

"Sorry Darren! You passed out and I-"

"I get it Nani and it's fine, true I am completely and utterly freezing right now but, we were in the middle of something and I'm sorry I freaked you out, but sit down right now because I SWEAR if your feet are covered in blood..."

I sat down and avoided touching the pieces of glass next to me. I lifted my feet but Darren wasn't paying attention at the moment, he was busy trying to pull off his T-shirt with one arm.

"Uh Darren?"

"Shhhhhhhhhh, I'm very cold and this shirt soaked in icy water isn't helping." He was slightly shivering and I could see goosebumps.

"I said sorry! Do you... you really look like you need some help-"

"Shhhhhhh, I. got. this." Right when he said this he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side.

"Who's the coolest guy you know?"

" I honestly can't tell if you were intentionally trying to be punny or..." (I hope you guys understand what 'punny' is)

"I honestly wasn't" He knelt down to my feet and gave me an angry glare. "NANI"

"Let's get this over with huh?" Trying to avoid the raging Darren. I grabbed the pillow from before as Darren unwrapped my foot from gauze and rewrapped it.

He began removing glass from my other foot again and apparently there really weren't that many unlike my other foot. I counted eleven from this foot.

He wrapped my foot and announced "All done,"

"Okay so time to fix up your arm right?"

"Stay here while I get the essentials for dealing with a burn." He returned with gauze, painkillers, the bucket with icy water, and some kind of cream.

He sat in front of me and gave me instructions. "First I'll take these," He took a swig of water with two of the painkillers and handed me the bucket. "You'll need to start with the water and dab the burn, maybe remove some dead skin with the tweezers, wash them first, who knows where you've been."

I shoved him hard on his good arm and he laughed. "Okay really though, then you'll apply the cream, get this pack filled with ice, and wrapped it up with the gauze so it stays on my arm, I am allowed to fall asleep during this. Any questions?"

"No..." was my only reply.

"Good, I do indeed need sleep, good night Nani, sorry about scaring you tonight."

"Just sleep already." I started dabbing a cloth in the water and washed off Darren's arm, once I filled up the pack with cold water Darren fell asleep, he told me how his arm got singed by Itami.

_"He's one hell of a shot with a moving target, thanks for waking me up when you did by the way."_

It was 11:13 when the phone rang. I checked the caller ID and it said unknown. I picked up the phone after its third ring and it was Masako.

"Darren?"

"No it's Nani, why do you want to talk to Darren?"

"I just have to where is he, Ayako gave me the wrong number twice and I need to speak with him. So where is he,"

_Do I tell her the truth?_ "Well Masako he's not able to talk much right now so can you call bac-"

"I know what happened at the hospital, you better start explaining Nani before I tell the others..."

_ Oh great... way to go Darren..._

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Okay I hope the fact that it was 2000 words even remotely makes up for the fact I am a lousy person...<strong>

**Mai: I hope so too, she had to rewrite these since the chapter was previously saved on the broken computer.**

**Itami: She had to entirely rewrite the chapter from memory plus-**

**Naru: She's horrible at remembering and shouldn't even have her stories read by anyone.**

**Wolf: :'( okay well please review and I'll try to remember what my other chapters were about too...**

**Nani: Wolf changed the review count to five to hopefully give her time to rewrite the next chapter so five people!**


	14. Momentos from Life's Past

**Wolf: Okay everyone pretty sure it's been about a year...**

**Mai: I'm so done.**

**Wolf: WHAT WHY? D':**

**Mai: You're never around anymore! You're just too busy playing league of legends and wasting 120 bucks on the game! T_T**

**Wolf: You're the only one that's really stuck with me and, and...Don't bring my gaming life into this! This is my writing life!**

**Naru: Your writing life has basically been horribly murdered and mutilated then. -_-**

**Wolf: YOU SHUT UP! I came back didn't I? ;-;**

**Everyone: A YEAR LATER!**

**Wolf: Okay I get that but I promise I'll try to keep on top of my writing now. (Even though I have been applying to colleges, jobs, dealing with school, dealing with friend drama, dealing with family drama, dealing with a death in the family, having to pack up said dead family members house in under 3 days, etc.) No more distractions. ^^**

**Ayako: So Wolfie doesn't own Ghost Hunt, blah blah blah you get it by now. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Between Normal P.O.V. 11:13 p.m.<strong>

"WHY DOES THAT LITTLE BRAT CAUSE SUCH TROUBLE!" Itami's voice echoed throughout the empty void. "That foolish boy! Another second in this realm and he'd be blood on the bottom of my feet!" He clenched his hands to fists by his side. "Just another second."

A noise could be heard throughout the emptiness, footsteps. First they echoed all around, but then, Itami placed them to his right, there were three sets of them. He turned to face the oncoming beings, but veil of fog had encompassed him.

He could make out three sets of eyes, one a dark blood red, another a lighter tint of purple, and the next set had two different colored eyes, one yellow and one shaded green.

"Looks like someone still has a bit of a temper."

"Not as bad as it used to be."

"Indeed, right now he'd of broken a wall."

"Why so tense Itami dear? Someone reject you?"

Itami snarled out " and to think, I thought I was done having to deal with you three."

"Well then, sorry to disappoint, but we just caught wind of a healer over at Matsu Hospital and it seems like you've been in contact with them."

"Her, you uninformed insect," Itami snapped back. His eyes widened. "I mean, that's what I heard."

"I knew you were in contact with her, tell me, how have you not attached to her soul yet?"

"I'm not explaining why, and none of you would convince her to even speak to you."

"Oh we have our ways dearie, you should know that."

Itami smirked "What's your plan then? Even if you did get to speak to her, there's three of you. Even for shinigami, three can't bond with one human soul, you'd tear her soul apart in seconds."

"Well then, you found the catch didn't you? Here's the thing, we're all enemies at this time Itami, a free-for-all, one gets the healer, the rest can't do anything about it. We've made a pact."

"Better watch your back Itami dear."

"Things are going to get bloody around here."

"And it looks like you're a part of the competition now too."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mai's Room, Mai's P.O.V. 12:00 a.m.<strong>

This is stupid. That nurse is supposed to have me under close observation and what did she do? NOD OFF! Since I can't really move or talk much I just sort of glare at her from my place on the bed.

I need a new nurse now, unless the rest of them are just as stupid and useless as this one! In that case I'll just be alone.

Wait... I didn't mean that I, I don't know where that came from, I, didn't mean that at all, I'm sure she's had a busy schedule maybe, maybe she's on overtime or something, yeah. She needs her rest and I'm fine! She shouldn't be troubled with me when I don't need the attention. I'm... fine...I'm fine... I'M FINE.

I mean really? What would be wrong with me? What Itami said? That won't happen! He's a liar. Everything he told me is probably a lie just to get me to listen to him! I mean... He used to be so nice...

**_Mai, age 8... Normal P.O.V._**

_"Oh she's back?"_

_"I thought she was totally gone."_

_"Where was she?"_

_"Why was she gone?"_

_The sideline questioning caused Mai to clench the books closer to her chest attempting to reject the sobs trying to escape her throat. _

_'It's not my fault, I had to go...my dad passed away...and...' Tears began leaving her eyes and she walked faster down the hall, trying so hard not to be noticed._

_The administrators never asked of course as they had already been informed by Mai's mother, Mai was grateful for that at the very least, they never asked her to speak up in class or to answer any questions._

_Of course teachers aren't really around after class..._

_Mai was walking home, she didn't live too far away so it was no trouble. Unfortunately, other kids from her school had to walk in the same direction after school too._

_"Hey! Why didn't you talk all day huh?"_

_"Yeah did you get stupid when you were gone?" _

_"and that's why you didn't come to school?"_

_"HEY!" the first kid, an older student, pulled on her hair to make her stop and Mai let out a yelp. "I'm talking to you, or are you too stupid to notice?"_

_"CAN YOU NOT HEAR TOO?" Another shouted directly next to her ear. "HELLO! EARTH TO STUPID!"_

_"Lay off." Someone stated from the alley to their left. The child that held her hair let it drop._

_'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' Mai repeated in her head as she looked to see her savior. He was certainly in high school or even a bit older just based on height, it couldn't be based on anything else because his face was shadowed by the alley and a hood._

_"Don't kids have anything better to do? Go do homework and grow brains while you're at it."_

_All the students surrounding Mai walked off except one bumped into her, causing her to drop a workbook from her arms. She stooped to pick it up, tears welling in her eyes as a shadow formed over her._

_"Let me get that, huh. Aren't you a little young to be learning about algebra?" She looked to the hand that had grabbed her book before her. She stood abrubtly and looked at him trying to see if his face was yet visible outside the darkness of the alley, it wasn't._

_"Well since you weren't talking to them either, I'll just guess you lost your voice from a cold or something." He handed her the book. "Hey, they aren't bothering you anymore why are you crying?" Mai slowly took the book and looked down, hiccupping and letting the water fall from her eyes._

_"Kid, does this kind of thing happen often? If it does tell me right now." He stood up and looked down at the crying mess of a child._

_'I don't know what to tell you... It will keep happening if I turn the corner, I know they're waiting for you to leave...' She thought._

_"Alright can I get a name? Not your full name of course, just a first name, even a nickname, real or fake." he put his hands on his knees, hunching to about the same height as her._

_"Hana..." She finally let out, trying to look up into his face._

_"Ah hello Hana, real or fake?" She went silent again and looked straight forward. "Alright, alright never mind then, don't talk to strangers right? Well I'm Itami." He stood straight up again. Mai quirked a half smile._

_"Real or fake?" She asked._

_"Real. There see? You don't have to guess or anything, it's just out there for you to know... But really __Hana, does this kind of thing happen often?"_

_"No... I got back today." She clenched her book to her chest again._

_"To school? Why were you gone, may I ask?" She was quiet again. "Okay, personal or family problem then, here." He wiped off her tears with his sleeve, stood and took a few steps away. "Maybe one of your siblings or parents should walk you to school then if this is going to be a problem." She stiffened and her eyes filled with water again._

_"I'm an only child...Mom works late... Dad isn't around..." _

_"Well that's simply unacceptable." This caused Mai to look straight at him. "You need an escort to and from school no matter the distance or what time it is to ensure a child's well being, and no matter the schedule layout."_

_"It's okay, I'm only a block away now, I can manage."_

_"Stay safe okay?"_

_"I will." She turned to leave, but then she got an idea. She turned again to see if he was still there and he was just crossing the street._

_"WAIT!" She yelled to him, he turned and walked to her._

_"Yes? What is it Hana?" He looked puzzled at the sudden outburst._

_"Can I see your face?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"I need to know if I can trust you with something." She took several steps closer to him._

_"Uh, sure?" He took a few seconds but removed his hood. His hood fell behind him and she could see his face now. He had bright green eyes, almost yellow to her, he was very pale and had black ruffled up hair. She finally looked content and he asked, "What do you want to trust me with?"_

_Can you just walk me to the apartment?" She looked up so hopefully._

_"Hana I am a stranger and you literally met me not five minutes ago-"_

_"Your name is Itami, you save kids from other mean kids and I can tell you are nice, you aren't a stranger." She spoke softly. He was taken aback, this kid trusted him after a whopping five minutes._

_"Well then, I suppose it's the least I can do." _

_"Thank you." She grabbed his hand and led him down a block to her apartment, passing the kids around the bend she knew were there. She dropped his hand and said thank you one final time before reaching the door handle and stopping again. "Hey Itami? Can, can you be my escort for a little while? After school?"_

_"Uh... yeah? I'm okay with it." He ruffled his hair around and began walking away. 'What an odd child...' he thought._

_"Lets meet where we met today." Mai stated._

_"Sounds reasonable to me see you tomorrow." He waved back as he walked away from the building._

_"Bye!" She shouted back. She went inside the building and ran upstairs, unlocked the door, and went to look out the window for her new hooded escort. He'd already gone, she sighed and went to catch up on the homework in her workbook. At least walking home wouldn't be a problem anymore..._

_A few weeks later..._

_"It's Mai..." She suddenly stated._

_"Hmmm?" Was Itami's only response._

_"My real name's Mai... Thought I should tell you... before I left." She looked down again at her hand holding his._

_"Wait. Are you leaving town what's going on Ha- I mean Mai?" Precipitation formed at her eyes. Over the course of a few weeks Mai had truly grown attached to Itami, he told her stories about 'misadventures' he and some of his friends had and he'd even brought her a candy or soda after days she'd appear from school sad. She'd tell him how she was confused about a math problem and he'd try and tell her how it worked out. He even told her one day that he'd 'have her back' if she ever felt alone._

_"Mom's 'transferring' so we have to go, I'm sorry." They arrived at the apartments and she ran to the door pulling it open. "For the record..." She began crying, "I liked having you as my escort." and she ran inside. _

_She felt so awful telling him like that! Now she'd never see her escort again! It was all her mother's fault. That's it, her mom wanted her to be sad, she was never there and when someone replaced her with being kind and caring she took it all away. She wouldn't let it happen. She tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and began writing._

_With Itami..._

_He stood there dazed for a moment._

_'A parent would tell a child something like that a week in advance at least, why did she take so long to tell me?' He pondered...'Ah she didn't want to hurt my feelings...' He grinned. 'how cute.'_

_Just then something hit him on the head, it didn't hurt it was just a tap, he looked around for the object and it was to his right on the ground, a crumpled up piece of paper. He reached for the paper and opened it._

_Scrawled on the paper was _

_'Itami im sorry I waited forever to tell _

_you I think mom found out we were friends_

_we are moving to the Shibuya neighborhood_

_if you can be there so im not alone_

_ thank you -Mai' _

_He looked up and sure enough he saw her face in the window looking down at him. She waved._

_'Oh well of course Mai, why wouldn't I be there? I'm completely trustworthy remember?' He waved back and turned to leave. 'Completely trustworthy...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf: Okay gonna end it there ;D<strong>

**Mai: *gasps* how could you?**

**Wolf: you were being rude and this is punishment for not believing in me.**

**Itami: Whoa intense. =O**

**Everyone: BUT WHO ARE THE OTHER THREE?**

**Wolf: Wait until tomorrow! maybe a day later. I decided I have to write a little more to get people to like me again :'(**

**Naru: However feel free to hate on Wolf in the review section so she will, in fact, stop writing all together.**

**Wolf: HEY! **


	15. How to Explain

**Wolf: Okay well on to the next chapter! :D**

**Mai: Wow that was fast...**

**Naru: Especially with how long it's taken you lately. -_-**

**Wolf: Hey I'm trying to be bettor okay? :(**

**Itami: Yeah come on guys! She's doing better already ^^**

**Nani: Yeah lay off Naru. =P**

**Wolf: I don't own anything, that should last through the rest of the story by now.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darren's House Nani's P.O.V. 11:15 p.m.<strong>

"Of course see you soon, ahuh, ok bye," I hung up on Masako and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch, this was NOT good at all. Not only is Darren passed out on the ground, he's wounded, I can't move with these bandaged feet, oh no, HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO ANSWER THE DOOR? Oh no she's five minutes away!

I look over to the phone now at the other side of the couch as it's almost fallen between the cushion and the armrest. "Don't... you... dare..." I scold the inanimate object as I reach out for it. I don't need Darren to wake up! Come on! This is NOT OKAY.

I'm too far away from the phone so I lift my feet from the ground and crawl on my hands and knees over the couch to get to the phone. As I get to the cushion the phone is resting against the phone slips between the couch cushion and the armrest. (You're lying if losing something to a couch has never happened to you...)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I exclaim, I realize my mistake and cover my mouth and look over to Darren, he's still asleep. "Oh thank God you're a heavy sleeper..." I continue to the other side of the couch and reach down for the phone.

It's been a minute maybe a bit more come on already! I feel the carpet on my fingertips and feel around for the phone. I manage to hit my knuckles across a spring and it scrapes them.

"Honestly this is when the force could come in handy..." I grunt out. "I could have just reached out for my cell and it float to my hand but nooooooo, That kind of stuff doesn't happen unless you have PK or whatever psychics have!"

I finally feel the phone, "Oh good okay," I grab the phone and try lifting it but it falls from my hand again, "You son of a who-ho-hamster hamster." Be kind and the phone will obey, be kind and the phone will obey.

I reach down for the phone again and clasp my whole hand around it this time, my hand reaches the cushion and I change my hold quickly on the phone to fingers only instead of a fist and slowly lift it from between the cushions.

"Finally" I mutter, sighing with content until I look to the clock on the phone. It's 11:18 gotta call her now! I look at caller ID and call the most recent one. Pick up, pick up, pick up, Masako! PICK UP. Honestly it's important, please Masako just pick up!

The doorbell rang. I look to Darren still asleep. Oh come on this isn't okay, what if it's not her! What if it is her and she wakes up Darren? What if I just, ah screw it. I crawl of my place on the couch and head for the door. I move toward the door using my arms and knees, lifting my feet up in the air. There's glass still strewn everywhere so I try to crawl around them as much as possible.

I must look like a damn psychopath,I reach the hallway and start moving to the left (direction of the door). The door bell rings again.

"I'm coming give me a second!" I decide to let out. If yelling right next to Darren doesn't wake him up then this certainly won't. I get on my knees entirely and unlock the door. I decide to open it slowly and peer out first. I look out and Masako's standing there looking, well, serious. I open the door all the way.

"I tried calling you again what happened?" I was certainly holding back a glare but I think it showed because Masako looked at me very quizzically, or she just looked at me like that because I was on my knees.

"I'm afraid I didn't notice your call, I did leave my phone in the car and was on my way up here why are you on your knees?" She blurted out at the end.

"Well there's been some mishappenings in the house and by the way, watch where you step, oh, and keep your voice down." I motioned her inside and closed the door, locking it instantly.

"It's so dark in here, what happened?"

"Let's just get to the kitchen I'll explain everything," I sighed out. We'd just walked in the living room and Masako looked to Darren passed out on the ground.

"Is he alright? Should we call the hospital or-"

"He's alright, like I said, I'll tell you what happened once we get to the kitchen." We finally reached the kitchen and she pulled a chair out for me.

"Now, what happened?" Masako questioned. I sat up in the chair and looked over to the living room.

"I'll just sum up everything alright? Darren knows things about the supernatural, personally I don't know why, but he does, he drew up the portal to get to the Between but it sort of washed away now, He went there, I was supposed to wake him up, Itami chased him here, he broke lights, Darren's burned, I got glass in my feet, Darren needs sleep so I don't want to wake him, and here we are."

Masako simply blinked her eyes a few times and replied with "I have to tell the others what happened, I hope you understand, they need to know how Mai is still alive."

I panic, "You absolutely CANNOT tell them anything, this is Darren and Mai's business, tell them the doctors are surprisingly intelligent and leave it at that. Masako please, leave this alone I'm begging you. I just told you everything that happened, please understand I don't think Darren wants to be troubled with this... Please."

She looked at me dead in the eyes, it almost seemed like she was trying to read me and see if I was telling the truth. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine then, I'll honor this, however I have on condition." I groan at the fact there's a condition however motion for her to continue. "You ask Darren what all he is capable of doing and come talk to me after he tells you, if he refuses to tell you, I ask him myself in front of everyone."

"Okay I'll do that sounds like a deal," I let out, "So are we good? Done?"

"Yes I believe so, I'll take my leave then," She stood, bowed and let herself out. I could finally sigh from relief. Darren you better answer me when I ask or so help me you'll wind up in the Between without the use of a portal!

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: You suck.<strong>

**Naru: Where the hell have we been the past few chapters?**

**Wolf: Heheheh yeah about that... I need to rewatch Ghost Hunt to see how you guys act in general so I can write you properly ^^**

**Mai: Well it has been two years since you last saw it...**

**Wolf: So yeah I'll try to get you in the next chapter :)**


	16. Honestly?

**Wolf: Well hello my darlings!**

**Mai: You have issues, and you're so mean. -_-**

**Wolf: No I don't, I'm not mean :( You're cute babe-**

**Mai: STAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHP**

**Wolf: I mean it you're so beautiful. ^^**

**Mai: *holds up stop sign* Stop.**

**Naru: Yes, please stop.**

**Wolf: Why? You getting jealous Mai's talking to me and not you?**

**Naru:...No...**

**Wolf: Ahuh sure, well it's not my job anyway, it's someone else's ;), I don't own anything so yep on with my story! ^^ Psst Mai! I have pocky ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mai's Room Mai's P.O.V. 12:15 a.m.<strong>

It's gotten...cold in here. So help me if there's ANOTHER ghost in here I'm going to go insane!

"Nurse," I say, looking at her sleeping form. "Nurse!" I repeat, louder than before. You know you're about as useful as a splinter...

"She's not going to wake up," A voice muttered, "I made sure of that," of course I knew the voice. I sighed and sat up on the bed.

"What now Itami? I thought we just dealt with you not too long ago." I glared over to the door where his shadow stood and watched as he entered my room.

He placed his hand on the doorframe and poked his head from behind the wall.

"Ah yes WE, well I didn't come here to dwell on that too much, the naïve boy is forgiven all the same," He entered slinking over to the wall in front of me and leaned against it crossing his arms.

"So what? I'm not forgiven or something? Lay a finger on me and the others will know it was you-"

"Just came to remind you," He interrupted, looking up at me from beneath that hoodie he always wore with his brown eyes, "it can be dangerous to talk to strangers."

I looked to him completely confused, "What is that supposed to mean? I already learned my mistake from talking to strangers by talking to you," I huffed out.

_'What's he playing at?' _

He grinned "So I have nothing to worry about then?"

_'What the hell?'_

"Mind telling me just what you're talking about? You aren't even making sense-"

"Can't talk about it, I made a pact." He stated letting go of his arms and letting them fall to his sides.

"What pact! Will you just explain what you're trying to say-" He covered my mouth with his hand cutting me off again, looking down from my face. He stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"You know I'm not the worst thing you can find in the dark, right?" He continued to hold his hand there. "Not everything from there is as nice as I can be."

_'What do you even...! Are you trying to say?'_

He looked back at me with seriousness etched on his face, "It's dangerous to talk to strangers." He let his hand fall from my face and loomed over me, almost examining if I could comprehend what he just said.

I looked up trying to find his face concealed by the hood, "Are you saying... there's someone... else?" He looked back to the door and sighed.

"It's dangerous to talk to strangers," he repeated. Just before I could ask him what I should be ready for he shifted to a shadow and fled through the door.

_'JUST WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE READY FOR?' _I screamed mentally. Why can't people even be straight forward? Are they scared if I know too much I'll break down? I'm already broken just sitting here! I let my body fall back to the bed and sighed.

_'What am I supposed to be ready for?' _

Just outside Mai's room Normal P.O.V.

A shadow watched Itami exit the room as it hissed out in a hollow yet echoing voice, "Cheater, I can't believe you would make this to be so difficult for the rest of us." The shadow pondered for another moment or two before it muttered to itself again.

"I suppose I'll just have to make it so I'm someone who's not a stranger then." It let out an eerie giggle as it vanished from the hallway without a trace.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ayako and Hosho's Hotel Room Normal P.O.V. 12:36 a.m.<strong>

"Where did she even go?" Ayako muttered sleepily, sitting on the couch leaning against her hand.

Monk scoffed, "You don't even need to be the one staying up, I'M the one who's car she borrowed, oh no," Ayako looked to Monk as he looked panic stricken, "WHAT IF SHE SCRATCHED MY CAR!"

A loud smack resounded throughout their room caused by Ayako's makeup kit making contact with Monk's face, "Don't get me worked up like that again you ridiculous man-child! 'what if she scratched my car?' Tell me you're joking! I got concerned for a minute."

Monk rubbed his jaw and looked back at Ayako, "Must you be so loud and violent! We'll wake up everyone else! They're in the rooms right next to us REMEMBER?"

"Then keep YOUR voice down! You're the loudest thing in this building!"

"Weren't you falling asleep a minute ago?" Monk questioned sadly. He let his shoulders fall limply and sighed out sounding exhausted.

Ayako crossed her arms and turned her head away, "Well I WAS until your stupid voice decided it was time to annoy me again!"

Both turned their heads to the door as they heard it click open and Masako entered, looking rather tired.

"Here are your keys Takigawa-san," She passed the keys over to Monk and was turning to leave, "I could hear you both arguing while I took the elevator up here, please, learn to keep your voices down."

Ayako threw a pillow at Monk, "I TOLD you you were being too loud!" She nagged.

"You're a part of the problem just as much as I am!" He argued back before turning to the fleeting medium.

"Oi wait a second there Masako," Monk spoke placing the keys on the end table next to the couch, "Where did you even go in such a hurry? What made it so important?"

Masako placed her hand on the doorknob, "Well Takigawa-san, I went to see Darren and Nani, to inform them that Mai is alright, you see, they wouldn't answer the phone, so I went there myself to deliver the information."

"Well thanks for doing that Masako but one other question," Monk inspected Masako as she turned to face him.

"Yes?" quirked the medium.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY CAR?" He exclaimed, setting the medium aback in shock.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THAT STUPID CAR!" Ayako yelled slapping Monk on the back of the head. "Masako, thank you, we'll see you tomorrow."

Monk rubbed the back of his head, "It's not a stupid car!" He defended, "At least not as stupid as the old hag with the old bag!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Masako opened the door hastily, "I'll leave you to it then goodnight." And fled the room before a piece of furniture could be thrown in her general direction.

_'Itami was certainly in that house, his presence left a shadow over Darren, perhaps it may disperse by tomorrow, yes, his presence wasn't fully immersed in this realm, I suppose I should try and get some sleep.' _She thought sighing to herself. A crash could be heard coming from the room she just left. _'TRY, being the key word...' _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lin and Naru's Hotel Room Normal P.O.V. 12:40 a.m.<strong>

"Just when I had hope it was going to be a quiet night," Naru sighed out. He'd been sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and hands propping up his head.

"Well at least be thankful Madoka isn't awake to add to the fuss as well," Lin stated, gesturing to Madoka asleep on the bed while handing Naru a cup of Earl Gray. Naru raised a brow.

"What is this for?"

"You seem restless, this usually works," Naru took his hands from his head and looked to Lin's face.

"Are you sure it's not some sort of way to distract me from the fact I nearly got someone killed?" Naru's face twisting into skepticism at the older man.

"If my opinion matters," he began, "you were seeking help from the only ones authorized to be able to save Taniyama-san's life, that doesn't make you weak, or a fool, or guilty of 'nearly getting someone killed'," Naru looked to the teacup held in front of him.

"I'm not entirely sure tea works on your sleeping problems, however you already know how once Madoka has it before bed she may sleep for an entire day." They both glanced at the sprawled body of Madoka Mori.

Naru let out a low sigh and grabbed the tea from Lin's hand. "Go to bed now Lin, it isn't like you're nocturnal." He nodded and went to his place beside Madoka on their bed, shutting off the light beside them. Naru stood from the end of his bed and paced as he drank the tea.

_'Of course you'd say something like that Lin, it is your job to ensure my health at this point, including mental health... You won't allow me to feel guilty about anything that I'd think too much of...especially this. _

Naru let out another sigh as he realized he'd finished the tea Lin made, it wasn't his best cup he'd ever made. Naru walked back over to his bed, lifted the covers, and slid into the bed. He reached out and shut off his lamp on the bedside table.

_'I'm sorry Mai, I didn't mean to jeopardize your life like that by leaving you, it certainly will never happen again..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Mai: *munching pocky with Wolf*<strong>

**Naru:...**

**Mai: WHAT?**

**Naru: Traitor.**

**Takigawa: *grabs pocky from Wolf's hand* Hey man come on Naru, pocky's delicious!**

**Wolf: *rage eyes* put that back and grab one from the box Hosho...**

**Takigawa: *sweatdrops* yes ma'am.**

**Mai: You know how she gets about her pocky Monk!**

**Wolf: Everyone in the audience! I feel like 3 reviews per chapter are DEFINITELY in order again! I can't tell if I'm doing a good or bad job anymore and I need EVERYONE'S honest opinion okay? Just 3 for starters, that's all I ask, THANK YOU!**


End file.
